younkersfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlefield
Battlefield is the fifth episode of the first season of the Younkers series. Previous Episode: [[A House Is Not A Home|'A House Is Not A Home']] (104) Next Episode: [[Nothing Compares 2 U|'Nothing Compares 2 U']] (106) Full Story Scene 1 Lance and Jace are sitting in the apartment. Lance is cooking dinner, while Jace is sitting on the counter, partially in Lance's way. Jace: Bro, I kinda like her. Lance: Come on, you can't. Jace: I know, but I do. It sucks, you know. That's Chase's girl. Lance: Have you not been listening to everything Ashton says about us sticking together as a group and all that? He's not just talking out of his ass. Jace: You think I wanna feel like this? She's so hot. Lance: You can't just- Jace: Lemme finish. She's cool too. Like when I talk to her, it's easy. Most girls I feel like I have to say the right things, but it's just... easy. Lance: That's great, but you're gonna have to put it to the side. I'm not saying you can't ever do anything about this. Maybe they won't last long. When they break up, then you can do something about it. But not now. He needs this. Jace: I need it too. I want it. I want it more than he does. Lance: Listen to me. (turns around) Don't do anything until they break up. You heard what I just said right? Jace: Yeah, I hear ya. Lance: Good. I'm serious. I don't wanna sound like a nag but we kinda do have to stay close knit. We- He turns around and sees that Jace is gone. Lance: Wow. Probably didn't hear anything I said. Ashton comes in. Ashton: I got a job. Lance: Where at? Ashton: I got a job at that place on the edge of the beach. You know the fancy one that all those preppy people go into? Lance: How'd you get that? Ashton: You know Matteo knows us. Lance: Ohhh, the bistro place? Ashton: Yeah the one dad used to take us too. Lance: Yeah and everyone gives the really big tips- OHHH you're gonna have a good time. Ashton: Isn't it great? Lance: I got a job too. Ashton: Really? Lance: Yeah, it's a paid internship for business management. Ashton: Oh, you like business? Lance: I wanna make a business where they help kids with no parents. Ashton: Wow, that's... pretty cool. Lance: Imagine it was just like Drew and Jace in this situation? They'd be screwed. Ashton: Oh yeah, that's true. What would they do in this situation without us? Lance: That's what I'm saying. Ashton: But they probably have those already. Lance: But it can be a program where the kids are set up with counselors to talk to them so they don't... you know... feel weird. I was talking to Chase and Jace and they're kind of embarrassed about the whole situation. This can't be healthy for anyone, so the kids probably need some kind of counseling. Ashton: Wouldn't they feel weird about it talking to a therapist though? Lance: Well, it doesn't have to be a therapist. This is where the business part comes in. We can hire guys our age maybe a little older too, or girls our age to spend time with them. You know, nice people, that are screened and tested. We could have adults there too. We could get in touch with the adoption agencies and every- Ashton: Look, I think it's great that you wanna do this. But pay attention in this business program so you know what the limits are and things of that nature. Lance: "Things of that nature." What are you, dad? Ashton: I know. I've been talking like him a lot. Lance: I'm gonna miss him. I never thought he'd do this to us. Ashton: I didn't either. But I'm not gonna hold my breath on him coming back. Lance: You don't think he will? Ashton: That happens. I've been looking it up. Parents will leave because of something the kids don't even know about and the parents will never be seen again. It's actually kind of common. Lance: Isn't that sad? Ashton: It is, but crying about it isn't going to fix anything. If he were here, he'd want us to handle this like men. Lance: If he were here, we wouldn't have to handle this at all. Ashton: You get what I'm saying. We gotta be a good influence on the younger ones too. Lance: Just the younger ones? Blake isn't handling this very well. Ashton: I know he's not. Lance: He doesn't even go to school. Ashton: I know. We gotta fix that. Lance: We have to fix every little problem. I'm starting to miss having naggy parents. Ashton: Makes you appreciate them doesn't it. Scene 2 Jace is walking to lunch talking to himself in his head. Jace (in his head): You can’t like Ellie. You can’t. That’s Chase’s girl. You gotta leave it alone. You can. You got this.Eliana walks up to him. Ellie: Hey. Jace (flirting): Hey. Jace looks straight in disappointment. Eliana: You okay? Jace: Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just mad about something. Eliana: What is it? Jace: Oh, trust me. You don’t wanna know. Eliana: Chase told me about what’s going on with you guys. Jace: You mean about the house? Eliana: Yeah. Jace: It just sucks. Eliana: I can imagine. Jace: How did it even come up? Eliana: Because when he called me, he asked me what you told me. I kinda tricked him into telling me. I was like ‘I know what’s going on. I just wanna hear it from you’. Jace: And then he just said ‘Our parents abandoned us’? Eliana: No, but you just did. I knew that would work. Jace: Oh come on. That’s not funny. Eliana: He wouldn’t tell me. Jace: You’re good. Oh, but now he’s gonna be mad at me for telling you. Eliana: Why? Why doesn’t he want me to know? Jace: It’s just kind of embarrassing because you know. Who else’s parents leave them? Eliana: I’m sure you guys aren’t the only kids in the world that have been abandoned. Jace: Do you have parents? Eliana: I have parents but they’re divorced. Not everyone has the perfect life, Jace. A lot of people come from messed up families. It’s not like it’s your fault. Jace: What if it is? Eliana: Come on. Jace: We ALWAYS get in to trouble. Eliana: That doesn’t make it okay to abandon your kids. Jace: Wow, you sound like my brother. Eliana: What? Jace: He said the exact same thing. Eliana: Well, he’s right. I’m right, too. You and Chase are so great. You don’t deserve this. Jace: You think I’m great? Eliana: Yeah. Honestly, I like you more than I like Chase. Jace: You like me? Eliana: I mean, I like talking to you. You sounded a little excited there. Jace: Yeah, it’s- Wait so- Eliana: ‘Wait so’ nothing. You like me don’t you? Jace: No. Eliana: Oh, so if I wanted to kiss you, you wouldn’t want to huh? Jace: I don’t know I mean- Eliana kisses him. Jace: Whoa. Wait, you’re dating my brother. Eliana: I’ve liked you more though. Jace: But I can’t do that to my brother. Eliana: Either way, I don’t like him. I like you. So whether you date me or not, it’s not working out for him. Jace: Why isn’t it working for him? Eliana: We’re not compatible. Me and you are. You’re more mature. Jace: I guess. I mean, I really do like you. I just don’t wanna do this to him. Eliana: I’ll break up with him then. We can date for a little while, keep it on the low. Then, we can stop keeping it a secret. Jace: I guess that works. Scene 3 Chase runs up to Jace after school. Chase: YO! Jace: What? I didn’t do anything! Chase: What? No, listen. Jace: What?! Chase: Ellie broke up with me. Jace: Oh, for real? Why? Chase: We’re not “compatible”. Jace: Wow, that’s crazy. Chase: Yeah I know. I really liked her. But you know, it’s whatever. I feel like she liked someone else. Jace: Maybe. Chase: That’s how it is sometimes. Jace: Who cares. There’s other girls. Chase: Yeah, you’re right. Jace: And now you don’t have to deal with the big bad Cynthia. (Starts laughing) Chase: I wasn’t scared of her. Jace: Yeah, you were. Chase: Fine. She’s crazy. Jace: There you go. In order to be confident you can’t be embarrassed about anything. Chase: So it doesn’t make me a wuss to be scared of her? Jace: No, it does. But at least you can admit it. You can be confident and a wuss. Chase: Then what’s the point? Jace: When you’re confident, you’re happy. Chase: Oh, so? Jace: If we’re happy, we’ll make the best out of our situation. So get some confidence. Chase: Sounds good to me. Look, there goes Sebastian. Jace: You can see him from miles away. He’s like a big palm tree. Chase: Right. What’s up? Sebastian walks up them. Sebastian: Yo, you know that girl JJ’s brother goes out with? Jace: Angie? Sebastian: Yeah, they’re about to break up. Jace: How do you know? Sebastian: Because I got on Jenny’s good side. She’s gonna set us up. Jace: How? Sebastian: Jenny told me she’s gonna get Angie to hang out with me at Hawk Hill. Chase: Oh, it’s over. It’s a wrap. Sebastian: That’s what I’m saying. Jace: You sure? She’s in 6th grade. You know how that is. Sebastian: Oh, yeah. You’re right. Jace: It’s not worth it. She’s not even like that. Chase: Do it. I’d do it If I was you. She’s kinda hot. Jace: That’s nasty bro. Chase: How? I’m one year older than you guys. Jace: Which means your two years older than her. Sebastian: Who cares. I’m gonna do it. Jace: Don’t forget, brother. She has a man. Sebastian: (laughs) No, she has a boy. She’s gonna have a man tomorrow. Jace: He sounds like Lance. Chase: You and Lance don’t shut up with your pointless little arguments. You might as well not argue with Lance. You know you’re not gonna win. Jace: Nah, he thinks he’s smarter than everyone. Sebastian: Would you two stop arguing?! You’re no better than Lance. Jace and Chase laugh. Chase: He’s right. Sebastian: So, how’s Ellie? Jace: WHAT? Chase: Oh I... (looks at Jace) broke up with her. Sebastian: Why? She was hot. Chase: Well, she broke up with me. Sebastian: Oh, ha! You got dumped. Chase: At least I date girls my age. Sebastian: You just called Angie hot! Chase: That doesn’t mean anything. Are you stupid? Sebastian: At least I didn’t get dumped. Jace: Would you go get your little sixth grader and stop bothering us? Sebastian walks away. Scene 4 Jace is sitting up in his bed when Lance and Ashton come into the room. Lance: Hey, buddy. Jace: Hey... Lance: You suck. Jace: What do you mean? Ashton: We just heard Ellie broke up with Chase out of nowhere. Lance: Yeah, I wonder why. Ashton: Maybe another guy likes her. Lance: Maybe she likes another guy. Ashton: Maybe the other guy backstabbed his brother. Jace: Maybe nobody cares. Lance: How could you do that? Ashton: After everything we’ve been talking about? Jace: She didn’t like him like that anyway. Ashton: Than why did they date? Jace: I don’t know. Ashton: What makes you think she didn’t like him? Jace: She told me. Lance: Well we know girls aren’t nuts. I guess he’s good then. Jace looks at Ashton pointing at Lance with relief. Ashton: Are you stupid? Don’t you know anything about girls? They don’t mean anything they say. They’re nuts. Jace: She sounded pretty convincing. Why else would she want me then? Ashton: I don’t know. Maybe she likes you now but you had to have caused it. These girls change emotions like they change clothes. Lance: I told you to leave her alone. Jace: She came up to me. Ashton: Oh, so you didn’t talk to her? Jace: Not first. Lance: You weren’t talking to her at Hawk Hill? Jace: You guys can’t put this all on me. Ashton: Who else? Jace: Her! Like you just said, girls are crazy. Lance: We expect that. We want you to be better than this. Jace: What do you mean? Ashton: We don’t care about the girl. We care that this could’ve been distracting Chase from the situation. Him and Blake have been taking this a lot harder than the rest of us have. Jace: But I actually like her. And Chase doesn’t even know. Lance: He’s gonna find out. Jace: No, me and Ellie found a way around him finding out. Lance: How’s that? Jace: Don’t worry about it. Ashton: Well, you better hope he doesn’t find out. I don’t want him to be any more upset. Jace: Yes dad. Ashton: Aye, watch your mouth. Jace: Wow, looks like someone else isn’t taking it so lightly. Lance: Come on, Jace. That’s enough. Jace: He’s acting like dad. Ashton: Really?! I’m over here busting my ass so we can have enough money to live by ourselves! WHAT’S DAD DOING FOR US RIGHT NOW?! Jace: Calm down. Ashton starts to walk toward Jace, but Lance holds him back. Lance: Guys, remember what you said. We gotta stay together as a unit. Jace: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you dad. Ashton: Life is more than jokes. Chase walks in. Chase: Hey guys. (Smiling) Ashton: What are you so happy about? I mean, I’m glad. But why? Chase: I knew Ellie wasn’t anything special. She already found someone else. My friend told me he saw them kissing. Ashton and Lance look at Jace. Jace: Her loss. That loser isn’t half the man you are bro. Chase: Thanks man. Lance: For once, Jace is right. Chase: Wow, that’s a first. Ashton is staring at Jace in disappointment. Trivia * Due to the beginning of Jace and Eliana's relationship, this marks the end of Chase and Eliana's relationship.